Deep Water Wanderer
by twirlings
Summary: Just a fluffy/smutty one shot fic of Ian/Wanda at the river room. Set after the epilogue. Rated M.


**Title:** Deep Water Wanderer

**Pairing:** Ian/Wanderer

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer: **SM owns

**A/N:** I don't have a beta, and English is my second language, and I just finished this like 7.8 minutes ago so forgive me if there are mistakes. Reviews are lovely and make me smile. I have a couple of other one shots in my dirty mind let me know if I should quit it or continue LOL.

**Wanderer POV**

We were so tired from working in the fields most of the afternoon, or at least I was. Pet's body was just so fragile, and I often tired it out. Ian of course had energy for a soccer game with his brother Kyle, Jared and Mel. I gently kissed him goodbye, and made my way to our room. I picked up my essentials and decided to take a relaxing bath. It was late, and very likely nobody would bother me, so I would be able to soak and relax.

I was so thankful we now had access to soap; the home-made soap would have torn Pet's delicate skin away. I carefully layered my skin, and washed my hair. I lost track of time until an all too familiar voice called for me.

"Wanda? Are you here, Wanda?"

It was terribly dark in the river room, but I would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Yes, Ian in here," I smiled as I responded, we'd been apart for at most and hour and I was already missing him. "I really needed a bath," I said as I sloshed water so he could find me easily.

"I do too," I could picture the smile on his face. I, on the other hand, blushed furiously as I pictured Ian bathing.

"I didn't find you there and I panicked…I figured you could be here." He said and my eye shot wide open as I though I hear some rustling. Was he taking his clothes off, sadly I could barely see the outline of his tall frame, it was too dark.

"Well you found me," I giggled nervously; a reflex of Pet's shy body, fortunately Ian had become accustomed to it.

I could hear the waters sloshing around him, a wave of water crashed on my frame, and I knew he was now in the water with me. My heart was hammering in my chest. I began to wonder if I would ever get accustomed to this nature of our relationship. Every time we found ourselves in such…intimate situations…my shyness would become an issue.

My hands searched for him until I found his tall, muscular frame, "I'm sorry I frightened you," I murmured hiding my face in his strong chest.

He cupped my face, his large palm covering my face from my jaw to my blue eyes. I complied lifting myself up on my toes. Why did Pet have to be so small?

My lashes fluttered closed once I felt Ian's lips on mine, he coaxed my mouth open and slowly slid his tongue inside of me. I moaned into his mouth at the contact, his kisses were my very own No Pain, always drugging me and making me glow. I let my small hands roam his strong chest, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine. Ian slid his hand from my shoulder to my golden mane; he tangled his long fingers into my hair. He pulled me closer deepening our kiss, and I gasped. The feel of my bare, damp breasts against his chest was wonderful, but more importantly, I could feel _him_ pressing hard against me underneath the water.

Ian's sapphire eyes fluttered opened, even in the dark they were smoldering.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I didn't mean to scare you."

His arms relaxing against my petite frame, letting me go. I pouted. I did not want that. We'd been intimate before, and every time it had been wonderful.

"Don't be," I whispered, "I was just…surprised," it was the truth. I could feel my cheeks coloring as I spoke.

"I love you, my Wanderer," his breath hot on my neck, kissing and licking my damp skin.

"I," I trembled as he gently cupped my small mounds of flesh, molding them in his warm, large hands, "love you too," his caresses had resulted in the pebbling of the tips of my breasts.

I couldn't restrain the moan that came out of my lips when his hand dipped even lower into the water, splaying over my belly and finally cupping my mound. My little hands were holding onto his broad shoulders for dear life when his fingers parted my pink lips to probe inside of me.

"Ian," I murmured against his damp skin, while he gently stroked my bundle of nerves.

We shouldn't be doing this here, what if someone walked in? Lily, Jeb, Doc, anyone! How would we explain?

"We shouldn't-," he hushed my worries with a kiss, "what if-" I stopped when I felt his finger dip inside of me, "Ian we musn't-Oh" a second finger joined the one already inside of me.

Even in the dark I could see his blue eyes, blue flames, filled with desire. My lips searched for his, and I allowed my fingers tangle into his hair. I broke away from his drugging kisses, and decided it was best if I made my way to our clothes and back to our room.

I was only able to turn inside his arms. Unlike me, Ian was not ready for us to leave the water. Ian's arm held me in place, the water merely sloshed around us. _Why was I so tiny?!! _

I was so small, and he was so big and strong, and the water made me even lighter.

"Ian!" I pouted.

My complaints were cut of short when I felt the tip of him against my bottom. He had yet to take me in this position; he was always so gentle with me. It made so happy that this petite freckled body aroused him, that he loved my body as much as he loved the little blue worm inside. Mel's body could never love him, like my new body does. My new body belonged to him, and responded to his touch so easily.

"Wanda," he murmured as he showered the damp skin on my shoulders with kisses, his large hands gently squeezed my small breasts.

I tried to face him in search for his lips, but he wouldn't let go of me. His lips, as eager as mine, found me. I didn't want to resist anymore, I don't know why I did in the first place. My hands splashed the water eagerly seeking for some leverage even when I really didn't need one. Ian had me locked securely in his arms.

"Relax, my Wanderer. I'll never hurt you." His lips captured mine in soft, drugging kisses.

My Ian, so sweet. _I knew that._ I just didn't know _how to_ relax. My new body, and my personally, were prone to nervousness and worrying respectively.

I blushed even more, if that was possible, when I realized the effect my struggles were having on Ian's body. He was more than ready for the next step. I sighed. I loved him so much, and wanted to make him happy.

I bent over at my waist and nudged my bottom encouraging Ian. I blushed furiously, but Ian let out a groan. His large hand splayed over my belly now settled on my hip, with both hands on my hips he gently picked me up and guided us near the shore where I lay my palms against. Ian gently nudged my ankles apart, I complied almost too eagerly.

My thighs and walls quivered as he eased himself inside of me, sliding deeper within me than ever before. He did this over and over, teasing me to the point where I was unable to think, only feel as he finally sheathed himself inside of me. His hand slid up over the curve of my back to fist into my golden mane and drew my head back as he rocked against me.

"My Wanderer," he whispered between kisses.

"Ian," my voice was so breathy, "I love you, so much," I was panting so harshly that I doubted my sounds made any sense as words.

My legs had long ago given away, luckily Ian was so strong, and I was so light, and certainly the water helped too, that he was able to keep me in place without delaying his frantic trusts inside my body.

"Ian, Ian, Ian," I prayed with my eyes closed. His fingers teased the small bundle of nerves between my thighs as he worked his length in and out of me. I could only feel heat bursting around Ian's frenzied thrusts. A soft moan escaped me and my world collided when pleasure took over my small body.

I was vaguely aware of Ian shouting my name, as he jerked within me, spilling himself deep inside of me.


End file.
